Charlie finds out
by JK Willett
Summary: This is how I think Charlie would have found out about the Presidents MS


A/N: This is how I thought Charlie would have found out about the president's MS.

"Hey Zoey, I thought you were at the dorms tonight?" Charlie asked shutting the door to the presidents bedroom.

"Is my dad okay?" Zoey asked softly.

"Your dad's fine, he just has the flu" Charlie reassured her, when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Charlie we need to talk" Zoey said softly, reaching for his hand. Charlie didn't like the sound of that but let Zoey lead him towards her bedroom in the residence.

Once inside, Zoey shut the door and locked it, she didn't want to be interrupted.

"Charlie, I want to tell you something and I want you to promise that you wont tell anyone else cause it could get people into trouble. But most of I want to tell you so that if anything like this happens again you can call my mum straight away" Zoey said rambling.

Zoey pushed Charlie backwards until he was sitting on her bed and she was standing between his legs.

"Zoey what's going on?" Charlie asked worry evident in his tone.

"My dad has a form of MS, its called remitting relapsing. A flu could be life threatening to him. Thats why my mum cancelled her trip and it's why I came over as soon as I heard he had collapsed" Zoey said softly.

Charlie stared in shock for a moment, letting the information sink in.

"How long?"

"He was diagnosed 7 years ago" Zoey replied. Charlie looked up into Zoey's eyes and saw fear in her eyes. Instantly Charlie reached out and pulled up onto his lap, holding her tightly. Zoey held on to him just as tightly and hid her face in his neck.

"Baby it's going to be okay, I got you" Charlie whispered in her ear while he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I promise from now on I'll keep a closer eye on your father and if anything happens I'll ring your mother straight away" Charlie promised.

"Thank you Charlie, I love you" Zoey said placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you to"

"Charlie will you stay tonight please?" Zoey asked.

"Ofcourse I will" Charlie told her.

"Baby you get ready for bed while I go get my change of clothes from my desk and ring Dena, okay" Charlie added.

"Okay, tell Dena I said hello" Zoey said standing up from Charlie's lap.

Charlie stood up and then leant down to place a gentle kiss on Zoey's lips.

"I'll be back soon" Charlie told her before leaving the room.

Zoey nodded and waited till he shut the door before moving to her dresser to get changed. She had no sooner finished getting dressed when there was a knock on the door.

"Charlie you don't need to knock on the door, just come in" Zoey called smiling.

"I'm not Charlie, why does he have permission to just walk into your room Zoey, you could have been naked?" Mrs Bartlet asked walking in to the room and shutting the door after herself.

"Hey mum, how's dad?" Zoey asked.

"He'll be fine as long as he does what I tell him to. You didn't answer my question, why does Charlie have permission to just walk in here?" Mrs Bartlet said answering her daughter's question and then adding one of her own.

"It wouldn't bother me if Charlie walked in on my naked, I am comfortable with my body and I know Charlie loves the way I look, so it wouldn't bother me if he saw me naked" Zoey answered.

"Zoey are the two of you having sex?" Mrs Bartlet asked bluntly.

"Mum!" Zoey exclaimed.

Zoey was saved from answering the question by a knock at the door before it opened allowed Charlie to enter the room.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" Charlie asked stopping when he saw his girlfriends mother in the room.

"No your not. Charlie I take it that you intend on spending the night since you have your backpack" Mrs Bartlet stated eyeing Charlie's backpack.

"Yes mam is that a problem?" Charlie asked, looking between Mrs Bartlet and Zoey. He saw Zoey rolled her eyes at her mothers question and figured she was embarrased by it.

"No but I want an answer to this question. Are you and my youngest daughter having sex?" Mrs Bartlet asked, she knew he'd answer her because she intimidated him and because he knew if he didn't she'd go to the president and the president would ask the question.

"Mum!" Zoey exclaimed again.

"Uh no mam we're not" Charlie answered softly. He hoped that if he answered the questions she'd move on to a different topic. Mrs Bartlet looked at Charlie for a second and thought why not ask more hard questions, she was sort of enjoyed making her daughter's boyfriends nervous.

"And why not?" She asked. Charlie looked at the first lady in shock.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked shocked.

"Mum! This isn't fair. This is personal and it's embarrasing" Zoey exclaimed.

"Zoey it's okay" Mrs Bartlet said turning and smiling at her daughter. Zoey realised that her mother was just trying to tease them.

"Why aren't the two of you having sex?" Mrs Bartlet asked. Zoey stepped forward to stand beside Charlie.

"Just answer her question and then she's going to leave and leave us alone" Zoey said putting a hand on his arm.

"Because Zoey isn't ready yet to have sex. And if I may add that Zoey controls that side of our relationship, so it'll be her decision when we do take that step" Charlie said nervous.

"So you want to but she hasn't told you she's ready to have sex" Mrs Bartlet asked struggling to keep a straight face. Even with his dark skin she could tell he was getting embarrased.

"Yes mam" Charlie stuttered.

"Ok and Charlie, you realise that I kept going with that because it was embarrassing you and being that your dating my daughter it's sort of my job to embarrase you" Mrs Bartlet said breaking into a smile.

Charlie hung his head and let out a short laugh, he hadn't realised what she was doing.

"I wasn't thinking that way mam" Charlie told her, clearly embarrassed.

"Now that you've had your fun, I'm tired so your going to leave and Charlie and I are going to bed now" Zoey said stepping toward her mother and then leading her towards the door.

"I can't believe you were that honest with her" Zoey said after her mother left.

"Yeah well at least she can't get me for lying" Charlie told her. as he watched her get into the bed and adjust the pillows.

"You going to get changed?" Zoey asked when she had settled.

"Uh Zoey, I usually sleep in boxers, is that going to bother you at all?" Charlie asked her, he hoped it wouldn't. Zoey thought for a moment about what Charlie meant and realised it didn't matter to her.

"It wont bother me" Zoey said smiling.

"Okay, good because I don't really have anything else to wear to bed" Charlie said smiling at her. Zoey watched as Charlie stripped down to his boxers, she couldn't believe how good he looked.

"You see something you like Zoey?" Charlie asked smirking at her.

"I see a lot that I like" Zoey told him softly. Charlie smiled at her and climbed into bed beside her.

Zoey slid down in the bed and faced Charlie. He reached out and took her into his arms. Zoey cuddled in and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Charlie"

"Anytime Zoey, I love you"

"I love you to"


End file.
